It's Not About The Money (RE-DO)
by grandehearts
Summary: Being a very successful singer / actress in the hollywood industry with a perfect boyfriend and tons of money, Cat Valentine is living the dreams. Beck Oliver, on the other hand is not so lucky. After being blackballed, he loses every chance to be the actor he always wanted to be. Broke with no job, he only has one more person to turn to.. (RE DO OF THE ORIGINAL)


**Author's note:**

**Hi this is Emily! :) I'm actually colorsthatshine and i'm re-doing my old story "It's not about the money" it will be completely different. So please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 1:

"May I present the graduating batch for Hollywood Arts highschool!"

Several black caps are thrown in the air as multicolored confetti falls down to the ground. Students start to scatter from their assigned places to hug and congratulate each other.

"We did it!" Tori Vega shouts as she pulls her friends into a group embrace. The whole gang is smiling. Yes, even Jade. Tears eventually start to form into the big nutella colored eyes of Caterina Valentine.

"What's up, lil' red?" Andre asks from the circle. Everyone turns to look at Cat.  
"It's just that..I can't believe we finally did it! After all these years. Yay!" she says while wiping away her tears of joy. Beck laughs and everyone soon joins in.

"So, what are you guys planning to do with your lives now?" Tori asks. "Well I want to try out broadway. I know it's not my style but I love New York and would love to experience real theatre!" she states before anyone else can say anything. "Um..what about you Andre?" she points to him.

The group continue to share ideas until everyone was done.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then" Jade breaks the silence. They all look at each other and soon burst into a whole train ride of emotions. They just couldn't believe it was finally over. Such a memorable high school life..finished.

Beck looks over at every single one of them. First at Tori Vega. He will always remember her long brown hair and beautiful voice and the same brown printed bag she wore all the time. Then at Robbie Shappiro and his puppet Rex. Well, how could he ever forget that? Andre Harris. The most talented and amazing singer, songwriter and musician. Jade West. His beautiful yet strangely intimidating girlfriend who he'd kissed over and over again. And lastly, Cat Valentine. The most pretty, cute and funny best friend with her long red velvet curls. Beck looks down to the ground. He wishes he could just tell her. Well it was his last chance.

"Well, I have to go..Trina just got back from college for the summer holidays. There's a party at my place to welcome her back. I need to be there" Tori says. After hugging them all one last time, she runs off. Soon everyone has left besides from Beck, Jade and Cat.

"Beck, can we go now? I really need to get home to pack" Jade says, clearly annoyed. Beck doesn't listen. He's too busy looking over at Cat playing with the frills on the pink top under her toga. He can't just leave her there. Her brother was late picking her up and he was worried for her.

"Jade, Cat's brother isn't here yet, I don't think we should leave" he says to his impatent girlfriend. Jade rolls her eyes and flicks her jet black hair over her shoulder. She walks over to her purse which sits by the chair near the stage and grabs her keys.

"Well then, I'm leaving. You can stay here and take care of Cat." she snaps and stomps to the door. Soon she too is gone.  
He hopes she isn't too mad with him.

"Cat?" Beck calls to the red head. She turns with a smile on her face, showing her dimples. Gosh was Beck a sucker for those. He watches as Cat skips over to where he sits.

"Hiiiiii!" she says brightly. This is what he loved most about her. She was always so happy and oblivious to most things. Beck gently picks up a lock of her bright, velvet hair and twirls it around his finger.

"I'll miss you" he whispers.

**-5 years later-**

"It's finished!" Cat smiles happily. She can't believe she finally finished "Pink Champagne" the first song on her third album. She stands up and starts to dance around, imagining sparkling glitter falling over her. This was a moment she would never forget. The joyous, bubble gum pop sounding song fills her ears as she runs over to her producer and manager, Michael and gives him the biggest hug. Her album is due next year so she is happy with how everything was going.

"Congratulations! You really are doing great. This album will win you some Grammys for sure" Michael exclaims. Cat smiles again. She had to tweet this to her fans or..valentines as they called themselves. She picks up her pearphone from the counter and opens The Slap. The great thing was that she still had her old account from back when she attended Hollywood Arts.

"_Hey guys! Guess what? Well...I just finished my first ever song for the album next year! YAAAAAY. I hope you guys like it! Love you all_!" she types in and posts the tweet. Only seconds later, so many had replied and retweeted and she put down her phone. She is getting a headache.

"Hey Michael, do you mind if I head home early today? I'm not feeling well" Cat says to his manager. After he nods his approval, she picks up her bag and phone and makes her way out of Fearless Records and drives home.

Of course, when she arrives, her personal assistant is waiting for her, ready to hand over Cat's long schedule for the next week. Today is Saturday and all she wanted to do was rest, especially since her day off is tomorrow. She quickly takes the piece of paper from Macy, dismissed her and sits on the sofa. She starts to read.

**CAT VALENTINE - MARCH 17-22**  
**MONDAY:**  
**6AM: PLANE LEAVES TO NYC**  
**2PM: PRESS CONFERENCE **  
**3:30PM: KCA'S NOMINATION PROMOTION PHOTOSHOOT**  
**TUESDAY: **  
**8:30AM: PRESS CONFERENCE **  
**1PM: PLANE LEAVES TO LA**  
**WEDNESDAY: **  
**6PM: STUDIO RECORDING SESSION**  
**THURSDAY:**  
**9AM: MEET AND GREET**  
**1PM: MEETING AT FEARLESS RECORDS FOR ALBUM PLANS**  
**FRIDAY:**  
**7PM: DINNER DATE WITH LLOYD AT BLUE IVY**  
**SAT-SUN: **  
**FREE TIME**

Cat almost couldn't believe how hectic her schdule was. She was excited for New York but Friday seemed a nightmare for her. Why did Macy schedule yet another date with Lloyd? She hated him. Michael had suggested they dated for publicity since Lloyd was so "hot" as everyone had said. Yet, the last time they'd been out was Wednesday when he said she looked fat in what she was wearing. From then on she never wanted anything to do with him. Except..that isn't her choice.

She decides to run a bath to rid herself of the terrible headache she had. She fills the warm water with lavander scenting and eases herself in. Her long hair floats in the water. She uses her finger to slowly twirl the ends. That reminds her of that day 5 years ago. Graduation. She hasn't seen Beck since then but is sure he is living a great life, married to Jade.

Cat starts to wonder what it would be like if she had told him.  
"It would't have mattered" she says to herself. "He would still be married to her, I wouldn't have changed anything"  
Since the day Jade and Beck broke up she always thought to tell him how she liked him but never found the courage too. Soon they got back together again and she knew her chance was gone. Now all she could do is sit in her bathtub and wonder.

Her phone rings, disturbing her thoughts. Cat picks it up and sees the caller ID is unknown. Probably a fan who found out her number. "Why not?" she asks herself as she answers.

"Hii, this is Cat" she says, trying to sound cheerful for her valentine.

"Um, Cat? Hi...this is Beck"

**So? What do you think? I might have made a few mistakes so please review and tell me what I did wrong. Tell me what you loved / hated. It would mean a lot to me :)**


End file.
